Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of display devices include liquid crystal display (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), etc. Recently, OLED displays are receiving much attention.
OLED displays, unlike LCDs, do not need a separate light source, and accordingly, their thickness and weight can be reduced. OLED technology has favorable characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
A voltage for driving an OLED display is applied by an external source, and is provided through a voltage interconnection wire formed in the display.